Le Duel des Passions
by TakuArohaKiAKoe
Summary: Si il y avait plusieurs types de combat. Si, une fois tous les 100ans, deux êtres totalement opposés étaient choisis pour tuer l'autre ou y être lié à jamais. Et si ceux qui étaient choisis étaient des ennemis à force de coup du sort et trahison. Zutara
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Passion (_Nom Féminin_) : **1**) Mouvement violent de l'âme. **2**) Amour extrême.

Dans une petite maison, d'un tout petit village, un vieil homme est assis devant un feu. Face à lui et à la chaleur des flammes, des adolescents ont pris place en silence. Tous les regards sont rivés sur le vieillard qui garde les yeux fermés et semble reprendre son souffle. Doucement. Tout doucement. Il ouvre la bouche et ses paupières et commence ainsi son histoire :

« _L'Eau. La Terre. Le Feu. L'Air. Il y a très longtemps ces quatre peuples vivaient en harmonie. Mais un jour la Nation du Feu décida de passer à l'attaque. Seul l'Avatar, maitre de ces quatre éléments, pouvait mettre fin à la guerre. Mais juste au moment où on avait besoin de lui, il disparut…_ »

Sa voix se perd un peu et le silence revient. Parmi les jeunes personnes qui le contemplent un murmure passe, suivit d'un frisson. Tous connaissent cette partie de l'Histoire de leur Monde. Mais là… Là autre chose va venir, ils le sentent.

« _Cent ans plus tard, le nouvel avatar revint en la personne d'un jeune enfant des Nomades de l'Air, appelé Aang. Et malgré une maitrise incroyable de son élément de naissance, l'Air, cet enfant avait encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de pouvoir sauver qui que ce soit…_

« _Et, pendant ces cents années de guerre et de souffrance, la Nation du Feu étendit son pouvoir et décima les peuples. Les Nomades de l'Air disparurent. Les Tribus de l'Eau et le Royaume de la Terre subirent de lourdes pertes et se firent, peu à peu, dominer par la nation conquérante. Et, pendant que tout le monde luttait pour ses idéaux, on oublia un légende qui, peut être, aurait pu avoir une importance au sein de cette guerre._

« _En effet, des centaines d'années plus tôt, alors que les autres Avatars avaient menés à bien leur mission, un Sage s'était élevé et avait enseigné au monde la culture du combat. Selon lui, il existait plusieurs types de duel et de guerre. Et toujours selon cette fabuleuse personne, un type de combat ne verrait le jour qu'une fois par décennie. Un affrontement qui provoquerait un changement et surtout… une grande puissance à ceux qui aurait l'honneur de le vivre._

« _Mais avant de comprendre cela, il fallait déjà expliquer à ses brebis qu'est ce qu'était le combat en lui-même. Il leur montra donc les différents types d'affrontements que connaitrait le monde. D'abord, il y avait la Guerre. Elle consistait à opposer deux clans et donc deux armées. Une armée était formée de nombreux soldats, éduqués pour n'avoir comme valeur que de soutenir et protéger leur patrie. Ce type de combat engendrerait de nombreuses victimes et une souffrance sans nom. Mais telle était la vie._

« _Ensuite, venait le Duel des Maitrises. Là, il ne concernait que les élus. Ceux qui possédaient la maitrise d'un des quatre éléments. Ce type de duel ne serait pas forcément entre ennemis. Il existerait pour que les hommes se comparent entre eux et apprennent à améliorer leur maitrise de leur élément. Il se déclina sous plusieurs formes et plusieurs noms… comme l'Agni Kai des Maitres du Feu. Ces Duels seraient dangereux mais formateurs._

« _Et finalement, on trouvait le Duel des Passions. C'était ce type de combat qui n'existerait qu'une fois par décennies. Les élus n'étaient, le plus souvent, pas au courant de combattre dans ce Duel. Lorsque le moment venait et que le Duel commençaient, il opposait deux êtres, opposés en tout point : par leur statut, leur éléments, leur croyance. Mais chacun avait un point commun avec l'autre : ils se bâteraient avec leur cœur et pour ce qui leur semblait être Bien. Ce Duel était un condensé des deux autres types de combats. Il était un affrontement de Guerre, dans un combat où l'on mettait sa vie en jeu pour ses croyances et où pouvait résulter des morts. Mais il était aussi un Duel des Maitrises car il enseignait et corrigeait la maitrise des combattants. Oui… Ce type de Duel était un des plus rares mais surtout, l'un des plus majestueux._

« _L'élément qui intéressa les hommes qui écoutaient les enseignements de ce Sage, fut de savoir quel était le résultat de ce Duel des Passions. Le Sage hésita longtemps, mais leur expliqua tout de même._

« _Les deux personnes qui combattaient avaient deux types de solutions pour finir le Duel… Soit la mort de l'une d'entres elles. Soit l'acceptation des Passions de l'autre et le pardon mutuel. Si c'était cette deuxième option qui se réalisait, alors les deux maitres voyaient leur pouvoir grandirent et devenir autre, devenir plus forts, mieux compris car mieux ressentis. Mais, pour éviter un nouveau Duel entre les deux vainqueurs, ces deux personnes perdaient la faculté de se battre et d'utiliser leur savoir, lorsqu'ils voulaient le faire entre eux et, pire encore, lorsqu'ils se séparaient. Parce qu'à l'instant même où le Duel prenait fin, ils devenaient la complémentarité de l'autre et, comme des Colibri-Pinsons, venaient à dépérir si l'autre disparaissait pour une raison ou pour une autre…_ »

Le feu sembla explosé dans la maison maintenant emplis d'ombre et de silence. Les adolescents étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, certains protégeant celui et celle qui leur était chère, d'autres protégeant leurs amis tout simplement. Le vieil homme passa une main sur son visage et reprit son sourire. Il tremblait. Doucement, avec beaucoup de cérémonie, il reprit son souffle et retrouva la parole :

« _L'histoire que je vais vous conter est celle qu'un arrière parent, disparut depuis très longtemps maintenant, a vu et vécu. En effet, ce grand-père à des dizaines de générations de nous, a rencontré les Deux élus du fameux Duel de son siècle. Les Deux qui ont aidé à changer le monde…_ »


	2. Crise de Nerf

_DISCLAMER : Cet univers et ces personnages sont la propriété des 2autres du dessin animé : Avatar, le dernier maitre de l'air. Merci à eux pour cette belle invention_

* * *

**Bonjouuuur. 8)**

**Bon, puisque le prologue nous a mis en place cette histoire, voici le 1er chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture =D**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Crise de Nerf.

« _N'abandonne pas un vieil ami, le nouveau ne le vaudra pas._ » La Bible.

Katara était au Pole Nord. Comment le savait-elle ? Rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier la beauté de la Citadelle de Glace. Elle ne pensait jamais y revenir, et voila que c'était fait. Et, une fois de plus, elle se sentit immensément petite mais surtout totalement émerveillée. Cette ville était le plus beau chef d'œuvre que les Maitres de l'Eau avaient réalisé et elle, petite maitre de l'Eau, ne pouvait qu'avoir le souffle coupée devant tant de maitrise.

Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude. Oh, bien sur, la ville lui faisait toujours le même effet et c'en était bien normal, mais quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose dans la Citadelle-même. La réponse s'imposa bien vite. Malgré la lune, haute dans le ciel, la ville était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Elle ne ressentait aucune vie ici. Rien… Rien à p art peut être…

Oui ! Dans la tourelle, située à l'extrémité Est de la ville, qui servait communément de prison bien qu'il n'y aie plus depuis longtemps de prisonnier à garder, Katara ressentait quelque chose. C'était ténu. Presque imperceptible. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'elle. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'y précipita.

Jamais elle n'avait couru ainsi. Elle tentait d'aller vite. Très vite. Plus vite que Aang lorsqu'il utilisait le vent pour accélérer sa course. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce fut cette pensée qui la ramena au présent. Elle en fut déséquilibrée et tomba, la tête la première. Elle ne sentit même pas la douleur. Non. Parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte. Elle était seule… Il n'y avait pas Aang. Pas Sokka non plus. Et Toph aussi était invisible. Elle était seule. Vraiment toute seule !

Comme si sa vie en dépendant, brusquement, elle se remit en route. Elle refusait d'être seule. Elle avait trop peur. Et elle était bien trop faible. Alors il fallait qu'elle aille à cette foutue tourelle. Aussi vite dit –ou plutôt pensé-, aussi tôt elle y arriva. Il n'y avait pas de gardes bien qu'elle soit persuadée qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Avec beaucoup de brusquerie –ce qui était totalement à l'opposé de son caractère si fluide-, elle entra et monta une volée de marche. Ce fut dans un couloir qu'elle déboula. Un couloir de glace, comme partout ici. Il y avait des portes tous les deux mètres, de chaque côté, mais elle se dirigea instinctivement tout droit jusqu'au fond du boyau de glace. Jusqu'à la dernière porte, face à elle. Jusqu'à pouvoir regarder par l'ouverture de la porte, entrer les barreaux qui la protégeait.

Et elle ne vit rien. Rien à part une bulle d'eau foncée. Quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vue, lors du combat à la Citadelle du Pôle Nord. Mais là, c'était presque différent, car la bulle, presque compact, flottait dans les airs sans personnes pour la maintenir. Fermant à demi les yeux, Katara se concentra pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur. Finalement, elle put distinguer un visage. Un visage totalement troublée par l'eau qui le maintenait prisonnier. Malgré ça, elle était sure qu'elle le connaissait, ce visage… La tête tourna lentement vers la droite, laissant apparaitre le profil gauche de son visage… profil où un yeux était déformé par une cicatrice couleur de feu.

Katara hurla. Hurla de peur, au début. Puis de colère. Elle entra dans une rage sans nom. Une rage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, habituellement… Alors que son hurlement commençait à lui prendre tout son souffle, qu'elle craignait même de s'en étouffer, elle entendit un supplique. Une seule.

« _Sauve-moi…_ »

La rage s'éleva de plus belle. Et dans un élan de haine, elle recula pour faire disparaitre à ses yeux le visage du traitre. Son cri s'amplifia. Elle posa, dans un réflexe, ses mains sur ses oreilles pour s'en soustraire, mais rien ne sembla vouloir faire taire sa propre voix. Rien…

* * *

Aang secouait Katara depuis quelques minutes, maintenant. La jeune fille, comme possédée, hurlait à la mort. Ses yeux semblaient révulsés et son corps était cambré de douleur. Après encore quelques secondes de combat, le jeune avatar réussit à calmer la jeune fille de l'eau qui ouvrit les yeux en tremblant. Son visage était mouillée d'une fine pellicule de sueur, due à son rêve, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit brusquement assise.

Tout le monde était autour d'elle. Sokka la regardait avec des yeux ahuris, surement surpris que sa sœur puisse hurler si fort. Toph était assise contre Appa et se frottait énergiquement les oreilles. Aang… Aang essayait, tant bien que mal, de la rassurer, mais elle n'entendait pas ses paroles. Elle n'entendait rien à vrai dire. Elle ne voulait surtout rien entendre… Et pourtant…

« _Katara, ça va ? Tu m'entends ? Tu… ? Tu… ?_

_-Je vais bien, Aang, c'est bon !_ »

Son ton avait été plus dur que d'habitude. En tournant les yeux vers le nouvel avatar, Katara sentit les remords remonter vers elle. Tout en baissant les yeux, elle s'excusa et attira le petit garçon de 12ans dans ses bras pour bien faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Aang répondit à son câlin avec joie. L'écart était effacé.

Lorsque la jeune fille recula, elle passa une main sur son visage et prit une grande inspiration. Tout en débouchant son outre, elle se permit de jeter un regard à ses compagnons. Ils n'avaient toujours pas changer de comportement… Katara se retint de parler. Elle en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Dans le silence le plus complet, elle se mit debout et utilisa son eau et sa maitrise pour se rafraichir le visage. Puis, d'une toute petite voix, elle expliqua qu'elle allait aller se laver dans la rivière près de laquelle ils s'étaient installés pour la nuit.

On la laissa partir et elle put faire ses ablutions dans le calme. Chaque instant qu'elle passa dans l'eau, à tenter de nettoyer les effets de son rêves sur elle, elle revit le visage du prince banni et sa supplique. Elle inspira à fond et concentra son esprit sur l'eau qui l'entourait. Doucement. Très lentement. Elle réussit à faire disparaitre cette image mais ne put s'empêcher de se maudire. Elle était à bout de nerf.

Comme si le monde s'acharnait sur elle, lorsqu'elle revint au campement, elle découvrit ses trois amis assis autour d'un feu que Aang avait allumé. Ils étaient penchés les uns vers les autres et pourtant leurs voix étaient aussi fortes que s'ils conversaient normalement. Katara n'eut aucun mal à les entendre.

« _Ce n'est pas normal ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un crier aussi fort._ S'inquiétait Aang.

_-Moi non plus… Alors que je vis avec elle depuis toujours !_ Rajouta Sokka, toujours ahuri.

_-J'en sais rien, mais ca commence sérieusement à me donner mal à la tête._ Se plaignit Toph.

_-Arrête, elle ne fait pas exprès !_

_-Peut être, tête-de-flèches, mais c'est à répétition… Ca ne peut plus durer ! Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'on subit ça toutes les nuits ! On est crevé à force._

_-Et puis ? Tu veux faire quoi ? La déposé dans un hôpital est repartir vaincre la nation du feu ?_ »

Le conflit s'envenima entre Aang et Toph. Sokka, lui, continuait de dire qu'il était affreusement horrifiée de savoir que sa propre sœur pouvait crier si fort. S'il l'avait sut avant, peut être aurait-il tenter de ne plus la mettre en colère, au cas ou… Et Katara… Katara, elle tentait de reprendre le dessus. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce rêve, elle le faisait depuis trop longtemps. Et à chaque fois, elle semblait avancer plus loin. Par exemple, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la voix du Prince du Feu la supplier de l'aider. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce rêve ? Pourquoi Zuko ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle en avait marre. Marre d'entendre tous les matins ses compagnons de voyage dire la même chose et finalement s'énerver. Marre de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher ce rêve, à par ne pas dormir de la nuit. Marre. Marre. Simplement…

« _J'EN AI MARRE !_ »

Katara s'avança vers eux, comme une furibonde. Depuis le début de ce rêve récurent, elle était devenue plus froide, sans cesse sur les nerfs. Et cela ne tendait pas à s'arranger, elle le craignait. Elle vint se mettre debout, face à ses amis. Ses yeux céruléens brillaient de colère. Les poings sur les hanches, elle les défia du regard puis cracha :

« _Si je vous gêne tant que ça, déposez-moi à la prochaine ville que nous croiseront. Je suis tout à fait apte à me débrouiller seule, puisque je gêne Mâdame pour dormir !_

_-Non, Katara, Toph ne voulait pas dire ça…_

_-En faite… Un peu quand même._ L'interrompit la petite prodige de la terre et du métal.

_-JE SAIS, TOPH. Personne n'a besoin d'une brayarde, éffondrée après un cauchemar !_ »

Katara tenta de respirer à fond mais tout montrait qu'elle était vraiment en train de prendre sa décision. Aang se leva pour poser une main douce sur son bras. Elle le repoussa. Elle le repoussait sans cesse depuis qu'il lui avait avouer ses sentiments. Il avait compris et accepté qu'il ne resterait qu'un ami pour elle. Pourtant, là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Katara allait vraiment partir. Seule et…

« Moi, j'ai besoin de vous, Jeune Maitre de l'Eau… »

Ils s'étaient tous retourner dans un même mouvement pour faire face à la voix qui avait parlé, doucement. Ensembles, il s'étaient levé et préparés à se battre. Tous dans une posture de défense, ils avaient craché le même nom, avec beaucoup de colère dans la voix :

« _Irho ! _»

* * *

Lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'ancien général de la Nation du Feu, les quatre compagnons étaient surs de voir, avec lui, le prince banni et traitre à l'avatar. Oui, Zuko les avait trahis. Tous. Après l'attaque ratée, le jour du Soleil Noir, il les avait rejoins. Il avait tout fait pour les convaincre qu'il avait changé et qu'il souhaitait les aider. Ca avait été long, mais ils avaient réussis à lui faire confiance, même à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était. Le Prince du Feu avait mis son énergie à apprendre à l'Avatar à maitriser le Feu. Là aussi, ça avait pris du temps. Mais comme tout ce qu'entreprenait Aang, il avait réussit. Zuko s'était révélé être un bon professeur… et un bon ami.

Ils avaient continué de voyager ensemble. Chacun avait lié des liens avec l'enfant du feu. Tous. Même Katara qui l'avait tant haïs pour ce qu'il leur avait fait à Ba-Sing-Se. La jeune fille avait retrouver en lui un jeune homme sensible et qui était prêt à tout pour ses amis. Pour les protéger et les aider. Mais sa sœur. Sa stupide et maudite sœur, les avait retrouvés. Elle avait tenté de convaincre plusieurs fois Zuko de la rejoindre, une fois encore. Et le jeune homme l'avait repoussée avait beaucoup de force… Pas assez, apparemment.

Deux semaines après, il avait disparut du campement en ne leur laissant qu'une lettre pour leur expliquer qu'il rejoignait sa sœur. Il n'en donna pas de raison, se tenant juste de prévenir Aang qu'il l'attraperait, un jour ou l'autre. Et, avec la déception, c'était la colère qui avait grondé. Ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais lui faire confiance. Ils avaient pris Appa et s'étaient éloignés le plus possible de lui et sa terrifiante sœur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Katara commençait son cauchemar récurent… Pour ne s'en réveiller qu'en grognant, un peu chamboulée. Puis ca avait continué et, désormais, elle se sentait craquer à petit feu. Elle haïssait le feu !

« _Que voulez-vous ?_ Demanda Aang, un peu sur la défensive.

_-De l'aide._

_-Qu'avez-vous ?_

_-Moi ? Rien, je vous rassure je vais très bien. Le Thé au jasmin est vraiment super pour revigorer un vieux corps comme le mien. Non… C'est pour mon neveu que je viens quémander votre aide._

_-QUOI ?_ Hurla Sokka, choqué. _Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Zuzu' est un traitre, un hypocrite, un idiot… J'ai même pas assez de mot pour le dire._

_-Je sais… Mais j'ai besoin de vous. Je besoin de Katara. Mon neveu s'est livré à la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Nord. Il est retenu prisonnier là-bas._

_-Que peut-elle y faire ?_

_-Elle est un Maître de l'Eau, ils écouteront son avis… Zuko n'est pas mauvais, vous savez. Il est juste confus. Plus que personne ne peut l'être. _»

Toph lâcha un rire moqueur et vraiment méchant à l'encontre des paroles de cet homme qu'elle appréciait, pourtant. Sokka répéta le mot confus, comme s'il en cherchait un sens différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Aang, lui, expliqua calmement au Général Irho que, même si c'était vrai, ils n'avaient plus le temps de faire des détours pour aller sauver son neveu. La guerre arrivait à son summum, ils allaient bientôt devoir passer à l'action. Irho inclina la tête en répondant qu'il comprenait. Qu'il était normal que…

« _Je viens._ »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Katara. La jeune fille avait posé un regard indéchiffrable sur le vieil homme. Ce dernier la contempla, vraiment surpris, puis s'inclina pour la remercier. Aang n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole, car la jeune fille de l'eau alla chercher ses maigres affaires, et revint vers le Général. Elle se tourna vers son avatar préféré, malgré les apparences, et s'expliqua avec douceur et détresse :

« _Ne m'en empêche pas. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je sais que suivre le Général Irho me permettra d'arrêter ces affreux cauchemars. _

_-Mais je…_

_-Non, Aang, tu ne peux rien pour moi et tu le sais bien. Pour l'instant, je suis un poids pour le groupe. Ca ne peut plus durer ainsi, où nous allons tous devenir fou et nous séparés bêtement. J'ai besoin de solitude pour réfléchir. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec moi-même. Tu comprends, n'est ce pas ?_ »

Le jeune avatar sembla prendre plusieurs années et pour cause, son visage devint grave. Très grave. Il inspira à fond avant d'opiner de la tête. Katara sentit les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Pour cacher cette faiblesse –encore une !- elle se jeta au cou du jeune homme et lui murmura un merci au creux de l'oreille. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon, puis vint s'excuser au près de Toph et la serrer dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à son frère, elle devint menaçante et lui fit promettre de ne pas faire de bêtise pendant son absence. Sokka, inquiet, promit. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

Sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait et les conséquences que cela entrainerait, la jeune fille leur tourna le dos pour échanger un regard avec l'oncle le plus généreux du monde puis attrapa sa sacoche, son outre, et fit un pas. Le pas qui déciderait tout. Le pas qu'on ne lui retint pas.

Elle s'éloigna en compagnie du Général Irho.

* * *

**Voilavoila !**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Vous aimez ? Vous avez des supositions sur ce qui va venir ? Des envies des attentes ? :3**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais **


	3. Vers le Pôle Nord

_DISCLAMER : Cet univers et ces personnages sont la propriété des 2autres du dessin animé : Avatar, le dernier maitre de l'air. Merci à eux pour cette belle invention

* * *

_

**Bonjour, Bonjour ! :D**

**Merci pour vos reviews. )**

**Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :D**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Vers le Pôle Nord.

«_ Les douleurs légères s'expriment les grandes douleurs sont muettes. _» Sénèque.

A peine avait-elle pris sa décision que Katara partit avec le Général Irho. Et, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, personne ne la retint. A croire qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec son choix… ou qu'elle dérangeait pour de bon. Elle effaça bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à rajouter du poids à sa douleur. Irho, lui, conserva son silence et entraina la jeune fille dans son sillage. Il paraissait changé… Comme beaucoup plus fort. Plus combattif que jamais. Et tout ça pour Zuko ? Il en avait de la chance, cet idiot de prince, dans le fond…

Les deux voyageurs se rendirent dans la ville la plus proches. Là, Katara vit Irho à l'œuvre et c'était… vraiment surprenant. Si elle avait été un peu moins en colère contre tout le monde, elle en aurait surement rit, mais elle n'avait pas le calme pour ça. Elle resta en retrait à regarder le talent d'acteur du vieil homme qui, en deux ou trois mouvements, leur dénicha deux chevautruches, des vivres et une carte. Impressionnant. Une fois ceci obtenu, ils sortirent du village et purent, enfin, se mettre en route, visant le grand nord.

La journée se passa dans le silence. Irho semblait calme. Non, il l'était. Ce maitre du Feu était d'un calme et d'une sagesse incroyable. Sans avoir parler avec Katara, il savait qu'il devait la laisser méditer en paix. Il mena leur expédition en s'arrêtant une seule fois, à midi, pour leur concocter un repas qui leur remplis le ventre pour le reste de la journée. Katara, elle, réfléchissait… Elle pensait bien entendu à ses amis, lâchement abandonné alors qu'ils allaient bientôt passer à l'attaque. Mais une part de son esprit tentait de comprendre pourquoi elle avait accepté d'apporter son aide pour le fils du Feu. Pourquoi son regard continuait de hanter son esprit… Quelque chose clochait, elle en était sûre, et ce depuis un moment. Mais malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver suffisamment de son calme pour répondre à sa propre question. Et ça l'énervait encore plus !

Ce fut Katara qui ouvrit la bouche en premier, finalement. Elle annonça juste qu'il était peut être temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Irho fut de son avis et ils installèrent leur bivouaque dans une clairière du Royaume de la Terre. Dès que l'accord avait été passé pour choisir leur lieu de repos, le silence était revenu en maitre. Une fois encore, c'était le Général Irho qui avait pris en main le repas. Lorsque le feu qu'il avait allumé –à croire que voyager avec un maitre du Feu pouvait servir à quelque chose- et que le dîner fut avalé, le vieil homme parla, enfin, à la jeune fille :

« _Tu n'as pas l'air en très bonne forme, mon enfant._

_-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous, vous l'êtes. _Répliqua-t-elle pour élucidé son affirmation.

_-Oh… Je te remercies, je me pensais trop vieux pour avoir droit à un tel compliment !_ »

Il réussit à arracher un sourire amusé à la jeune fille qui le rassura sur les apparences. Il faisait encore très jeune et vigoureux. Après ces quelques paroles qui allégèrent l'atmosphère qui pesait sur eux depuis le début de cet insensé voyage, les deux voyageurs se posèrent sur leur paillasse, chacun d'un côté du feu, et s'endormirent dans le silence.

* * *

Zuko était là, comme prévu. Katara s'y était préparée, cette fois-ci, et elle était bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. Comme à chaque fois, elle avait découvert que c'était lui lorsqu'elle avait vu sa cicatrice en forme de flamme. Et, comme toujours, elle avait reculé pour s'éloigner de cet être qui les avait trahis… qui l'avait trahie une fois de plus. Comme elle s'y attendait aussi, elle entendit à nouveau sa supplique. Elle recula encore, et fit volte face pour s'éloigner, pour prendre la fuite. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir, par contre, c'était la suite.

Elle avait eut le temps de faire quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Elle était venu là pour cet espèce d'imbécile et maintenant qu'elle voulait partir, elle n'avait plus de but. Et, bien entendu, sans but, elle ne pouvait plus avancer. Katara se retrouva donc immobile, comme engluée dans de la boue… dans son indécision. La voix du prince déchue attrapa cet instant d'hésitation pour s'élever à nouveau, comme irréelle :

« _Je ne vous ais pas trahis… Katara…_

_-TAIS-TOI !_

_-Tu le sais au fond de toi… Tu sais que j'ai raison… Tu…_ »

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase parce qu'à nouveau un hurlement inhumain déchira le silence. Son hurlement. Elle ploya sous la force même de ce cri. Elle tomba à genou, la tête entre les mains, le son arrachant sa gorge. D'horreur, de désappointement et d'une colère si forte qu'elle s'enlisait toute seule, elle tenta de s'arracher les cheveux pour donner un sens à son cri. Un sens de douleur. Rien n'y fit. Elle hurla de plus belle…

* * *

Katara ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se mit assise dans un mouvement de survie. Son hurlement continuait de résonner… Elle comprit bien assez vite qu'elle hurlait toujours. En posant ses deux mains, fraiches, sur son visage, si brulant, elle réussit à se faire taire. Irho était accroupi à côté d'elle. Présence calme et rassurante. Sans un mot, il posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule. La jeune fille de l'Eau craqua et se recroquevilla sur elle pour sangloter.

Le Général ne tenta pas de parler pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Plus compréhensif que personne ne l'avait été avec elle, il laissa Katara à ses larmes et s'éloigna. Il attendit que la jeune fille puisse se relever d'elle-même. Et lorsqu'elle se fut enfin calmée, il lui adressa un regard doux, mûrit avec ses propres expériences. Sa voix déchira enfin son calme :

« _Je nous prépare un bon thé, ca devrait te plaire. On dit que le thé à la valériane est le thé préférée des jeunes filles raffinées._

_-M…Merci…_

_-Oh mais de rien, j'en avais envie depuis un moment de toute façon._

_-Je suis… désolée.._

_-Ah ? Je n'en vois pas la raison. Chacun à le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de sa nuit, ma petite Katara. Il est plus malheureux que ce soit une si belle jeune fille qui soit si torturée par ses songes._ La rassura Irho avec un léger sourire triste.

_-Je… C'est un cauchemar récurent. Vous allez m'entendre hurler souvent, je le crains._

_-En quoi ce rêve est-il si terrifiant ?_

_-Il…_ »

Rien ne put sortir de plus de sa bouche. Elle resta comme muette face à ce qu'elle vivait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Plusieurs minutes, elle demeura immobile à tenter de sortir le mot qui bloquait sa voix. Rien n'y fit. Finalement, elle se renferma sur elle-même en baissant la tête, de honte. Le vieil homme n'insista pas et expliqua, sur le ton de la conversation, que le thé était infusé et qu'il devait être bu chaud pour être pleinement apprécié. Katara accepta son gobelet avec un geste de la tête pour remercier son presque protecteur. Elle but la boisson brulante d'un trait.

Quelques instants plus tard, la maitre de l'Eau se sentit bizarre. L'impression de voir son cœur se ralentir l'inquiéta. Elle redressa la tête vers le Général mais sa vue sembla suivre le mouvement avec du retard. Alors que sa vision devenait floue et qu'elle semblait se 'ramollir', elle vit le vieil homme lui faire signe de se recoucher sur sa paillasse. Plus assez réactive pour être vraiment inquiète, elle obéit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Rien ne put sortir parce qu'elle sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience. Elle eut juste le temps de lire, sur les lèvres du maitre du Feu, un « repose-toi, maintenant » et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Katara ne revint à elle que de longues heures plus tard. Elle émergea de son sommeil doucement et sans violence. Pas un cri ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que le Général Irho n'avait pas disparut ou ne l'avait pas abandonnée à son sort. Bien qu'elle eut confiance en lui, elle savait que les Maitres du Feu étaient des personnes changeantes et fourbes, comme leur élément. Mais non. Irho finissait de ranger le campement et de seller les chevautruches. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut éveillée, il se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire.

« _Bonjour, jeune fille. As-tu bien dormie ?_

_-Je… Oui !_

_-Ahh ! Cela se voit sur ton visage. C'est rassurant à savoir. Je savais bien que toi aussi tu apprécierais la valériane à juste titre._

_-C'est ça qui m'a fait dormir ?_ S'étonna Katara.

_-Ca… et mon ingrédient secret que je ne te révélerais pas, même sous la torture._ »

La jeune fille sourit, plus détendu que la veille. Puis, sans demander son reste, elle se leva, rangea ses affaires en vitesse puis se mit en selle. Le Général Irho assura une fois de plus qu'il était heureux de la voir revenue en forme, puis suivit son mouvement. En quelques minutes, ils s'étaient remis en route…

* * *

La suite du voyage se déroula dans une étonnante routine. La nuit qui suivit, Katara refit à nouveau son cauchemar et ce fut une fois de plus le thé secret du maitre du Feu qui lui permit de dormir quelques heures. A partir de là, et sur une demande –presque une supplique- de la jeune fille, il accepta de lui préparer l'infusion chaque soir, pour lui assurer une nuit de calme et de repos. Ceci leur assura une défense plus sûre –Katara était bien plus forte et réactive avec quelques heures de sommeil en plus- et un train de route élevé. Le voyage à travers le Royaume de la Terre se fit à la vitesse d'un éclair… ou presque.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'extrême nord du continent, en évitant les armées du Feu et les malfrats qui courraient le pays, se posa leur premier véritable problème. Comment allait-il rallier la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Nord ? Finalement, en errant sur les quais du port qu'ils avaient atteint, ils trouvèrent la solution. Un petit chalutier acceptait de les emmené sur la péninsule offerte aux Maitres de l'Eau par la Nature. Ils les débarqueraient devant les portes de la Citadelle. Katara se chargerait de les faire entrer et ensuite, ils aviseraient. Fallait-il déjà savoir où était le prince, pourquoi était-il enfermé et surtout… qu'est ce que Katara ferrait une fois la bas ? Elle ne ferrait pas libérer un traitre, c'était sur. Mais Irho avait tenté de lui expliquer que son neveu ne les avait pas trahis. La jeune fille l'avait ignoré et fais comprendre, rapidement, qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il s'était tu.

Le chalutier prie la mer le lendemain matin, à l'aube. Le voyage ne durerait pas longtemps parce que Katara avait accepté d'utiliser sa maitrise pour permettre au bateau d'aller plus vite. Tout le monde y gagnait… à part la jeune fille qui semblait de plus en plus perdue face à son propre comportement. Le temps fut clément et la jeune fille, un prodige. En deux journées, ils couvrirent presque tout le chemin.

* * *

Au matin du troisième jours, le maitre du navire vint réveillé les deux voyageurs en leur annonçant que les remparts de la Citadelle étaient en vus. Katara et Irho se levèrent avec empressement et préparèrent leurs affaires. Ils allèrent ensuite se poster sur le pont du navire et contemplèrent l'horizon. Au loin, les remparts de glace déchirait la ligne séparant mer et air. Un frisson les parcourut. Le travail qu'avaient fourni les Maitres de l'Eau était magnifique et majestueux, comme toujours.

Le chalutier s'arrêta en jeta l'ancre à une distance plus que respectable de la Citadelle. Après avoir remercier tout l'équipage, et surtout le capitaine, les deux voyageurs se placèrent à la proue du navire et ce fut à Katara d'entrer en jeu. Elle se concentra quelques instants puis entama les mouvements de la maitrise de l'Eau. Ainsi, elle fit monter les eaux jusqu'à leur niveau et les solidifia en glace. En contrebas, elle avait formée une grande plaque de glace flottante. Irho descendit le premier, prenant garde à ne pas tomber. La jeune fille en fit de même –avec toutefois plus d'aisance- puis refit passé la rampe de glace à l'état liquide pour laisser le bateau s'éloigner. Avec des signes de la mains, ils regardèrent le navire partir.

Dès lors, le Général Irho ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder le Maitre de l'Eau faire son travail sur son élément. En effet, Katara mit sa maitrise à l'œuvre pour faire avancer leur rafiot de glace en direction de la Citadelle. Comme elle l'avait prédis, un peu plus tôt dans leur périple sur les flots, un navire de la Tribu du l'Eau sortit d'entre la muraille et vint à leur rencontre. Elle s'arrêta de travailler pour les regarder arriver, calme et heureuse de se retrouver chez 'elle', chez ceux qui lui ressemblaient. Joie qui fut partagée par les Maitres de l'Eau qui, en l'apercevant, lui firent de grands signes du bras et vinrent à leur rencontre avec rapidité.

Cette joie aurait put retomber lorsqu'ils aperçurent le Général de la Nation du Feu, et ce fut le cas… peu de temps. Katara ignora leur regard plein de méfiance et aida, elle-même, le vieil à monter dans le navire dirigé grâce à la Maitrise de l'Eau. Face à cet acte de d'entraide et de confiance de la jeune fille, les Maitres redevinrent aussi calme qu'avant, accueillant Irho comme ils accueillirent Katara.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à descendre bas sur l'horizon. Assise dans le salon privé du palais royal, Katara était pensive. Dans quelques instants, le roi Arnook, père de l'incroyable Yuè, allait venir, lui-même, pour tenter de l'éclairer sur tout ce qu'elle avait raté dans la Citadelle. Irho avait été séparé d'elle un peu après leur arrivé. On l'avait convié à ses appartements qui servirait de cellule douillette au vieil homme, qui l'avait bien compris. Même si, grâce à Katara, il était bien accueillit, il demeurait un ennemi possible et personne ne prendrait de risque. Katara se devait donc, seule, d'éclaircir les agissements du prince banni.

« _Vous semblez bien pensive, Katara._

_-Oh ! Roi Arnook ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir._ Sursauta-t-elle.

_-Moi aussi, jeune fille. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?_

_-Je… J'ai entendu dire que le Prince Zuko, de la Nation du Feu, était venu rendre les armes ici. Est-ce vrai ? Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ?_ »

Le roi vint s'asseoir face à elle, surpris et intrigué. Calmement, il leur servit du thé –était-il lui aussi un amateur de thé comme Irho ?-, puis ferma les yeux. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes avant qu'il n'hoche la tête lentement, pour répondre à la jeune fille. Zuko était bien ici. Et l'histoire suivit aussi vite :

_« Il y a une lune de ça, un groupe de chasseur de notre tribu est revenu avec une prise assez surprenante. Le fils du seigneur Ozai avait été attrapé sur la banquise, errant seul et très fatigué. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai reconnu. Pourtant, avant même que je n'ordonne de l'enfermer, il s'est agenouillé devant moi, m'a rendu ses sabres jumeaux puis il a déclaré qu'il se rendait. J'ai d'abord cru à une supercherie, j'étais sur qu'il allait profiter du moindre mouvement vers lui pour nous attaquer. Mais, au bout d'un long moment de silence et d'immobilité je me suis levé. Il n'a rien tenté. Il a accepté d'être mené en prison, et placé en bulle de détention, au froid. Depuis, il n'a causé aucun problème…_ »

Katara n'entendit pas vraiment la fin de l'histoire. Ses yeux se voilèrent à moitié et son rêve revint se jouer dans son esprit. Elle retint son souffle avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas rêver comme un simple rêve… Non, quelque chose de plus fort l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Il fallait qu'elle en comprenne le sens et le pourquoi. Redressant brusquement la tête, elle posa un regard de fer sur le roi et demanda, intransigeante :

« _Il faut que je vois le Prince Zuko._ »

* * *

**Alors votre avis ? Des idées de ce qu'il pourrait par la suite ?**

**N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises )**


End file.
